theres_more_to_our_world_than_we_knowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Master
The Master '''is a Time Lord from the destroyed planet Gallifrey. Over the years, he or she has also called himself by many different names such as '''Lily Travis, Joanna Smith, and Tanner Williams.He is also Cure Libra '''and has been for over 10,000 years. Personality The Master hates his given name. Therefore, he uses different human names instead. He likes to change it after regeneration. The Master's personality changes slightly with each regeneration. In her first body, he hated war and wanted no part of it which seems to have disappeared with subsequent regenerations. Joanna Smith was more of a caring grandmother while Tanner Williams is much more impatient. Biography Background 10,000 years ago, the Master was dragged into the war on Constella when she was 14 years old. She became the champion of the Libra tribe, having to fight against the other 12 champions and the Kuroihoshi the other tribes made. When Starcy intervened, the Libra tribe and, by extension, she joined Starcy's alliance. She and the other 12 champions became part of the original Pretty Cure Zodiac. 8,000 years ago, she tried to propose to Gabriella, but was rejected due to the gods Ichos and Armonia saying that the angel could not marry a mortal. When she was calling herself Lily Travis, she found out that the newly christened Capricorn was not a Reploid named, Iris, but a New Gen Reploid named Axl. She repaired him and was then on her way. At a later date, she started dying by mysterious reasons on Axl's home world. Axl from the future stayed by her side. Afterwards, she regenerated into her 13th (and final) new body she started calling Joanna Smith. Pretty Cure Zodiac Hiding out at a old folk's home (as one of the residents) in England, Zi-Zi came to visit her and brought her back to the fight. She met up with Gabriella, Rose, and Chloe before a Kuroihoshi attacked. A couple of days later, she explained to Axl that, before his memory loss, he was a Pretty Cure. She gave him his keys back before going off to fight against the Kuroihoshi. Right before fighting against Phoenix, she reveals to Nina that she doesn't have long to live. When confronted by Gabriella later, she comforted the angel. She survived the fight against Camerina's goons and the fight against the Phoenix Kuroihoshi. The next fight, she used up the rest of her strength. Suddenly, she started regenerating into a new body. After he, Gabriella, Galaxy, and Lana finished conveying the information about the Zodiac to everyone that needed to know, he got the test results back - he didn't have a limit on the number of regenerations he actually had. He proposed to Gabriella again and this time got an okay from Ichos and Armonia and a yes from Gabriella. Relationships Gabriella Icarus Originally, the two were enemies in the war that was happening between the different faerie tribes on Constella. When Starcy intervened, the two then became allies. Over time, they became best friends. The Master fell in love with Gabriella, but it wasn't until recently that her gods gave their blessings and allowed their marriage. Axl Originally, their relationship was one of allies while she was Lily Travis. When she was Joanna Smith, she was more of a grandmother-grandson relationship. Now, Tanner Williams views Axl as more of a younger brother. Queen Starcy While their personal relationship is unknown, the Master will always heed her call to battle. However, they are close enough that Starcy told her that Rose is dating Gabriella's younger brother. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Powers and Abilities '''Time Lord Biology and Powers See http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Gallifreyan_physiology Lie Detector Because of the Libra powers, the Master can tell instantly when he is being lied to without having to resort to mind reading. He can also tell when he is given false information whether the speaker thinks its true or knows it isn't. Augmented Abilities As Cure Libra, he has increased strength, strong enough to stagger a giant Kuroihoshi. He can also jump higher and has increased agility and durability. Due to being a Time Lord, his are higher than the average Cure. Equipment TARDIS The Master has a TARDIS that is currently in the shape of a blue, portable toilet. It can travel through space, but it has yet to show that it can travel through time. Libra Keys With the keys, the Master is able to transform into Cure Libra. Pearls The Master always wears black and white pearls on the left side of his head. When Libra, she can use one black one and one white one to perform Libra Chains. Libra Scales Libra has a set of scales that can be either on a stand or balanced on her fingertips. When balanced on her fingertips, she can perform Pretty Cure Justice Weights. Zodiac Badge/ Libra Justice Cure Libra has a Zodiac Badge that is made from the Libra Justice. When used alone, it forms the Libra Scales. When used in tangent with 11 others, it forms the Zodiac Ring. Trivia * The Master is one of the only remaining from the original Pretty Cure Zodiac. * The Master is the oldest Time Lord that is alive. He is also the only one who remembers what Gallifrey looked liked. * Normally, a Time Lord would die after their 13th regeneration. However, the Master has no limit to his regenerations and can theoretically live forever. Quotes * "Pretty Cure, Zodiac, Star Power!" - whenever (s)he transforms into Cure Libra * "The scales that judge the fates of all! Cure Libra!" - said whenever (s)he transforms into Cure Libra * "Ya just made this old Time Lord very happy. The happiest in the universe." - after Gabriella said yes to his second proposal Category:Doctor Who Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Zodiac Category:Characters